The CEO and the Secretary
by storyofmylife5SOS
Summary: Love is a complicated and messy business that even the notorious CEO, Gingka Hagane avoids. That is, until a certain brunette comes into his life as his new secretary. This woman is gorgeous, shy, quiet, feisty, and small. She is nothing like the normal woman Gingka Hagane dates. But that doesn't stop him from trying.
1. Prologue

**If you guys are reading A New Start, you know that I've wanted to start this story! I just couldn't wait, I had to write it! **

**So I hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

**I don't own Beyblade. **

**And just to let you know, this story is different from A New Start. Gingka and Madoka's relationship in this is a little…rough? Rocky? Sexual? Oh heck, I don't know. It's just different! Haha. The characters may be a bit different from the show but oh well! I've wanted to write this :) **

**Oh, and no beyblade is in this. It's just the characters!**

**Prologue**

"Madoka Amano, get back here this instant!" Gingka's demanding voice left no room for argument from the woman.

Madoka's hand froze on the door knob, about to open it and storm out of his office. Her heart began to hammer against her chest as desire swirled up inside her. But she had to ignore it. She had to hide the stupid, lustful feelings she had towards him. He was treating her like a child! A boss can't treat her like this!

Gingka grabbed her arm and pulled her further into his office. She stumbled slightly on the black heels she was wearing while her brown, softly curled, hair got in front of her face from the force Gingka's grip had on her. He kept his firm grip on her arm as she squirmed, trying to get away from his grasp. Unfortunately for her, he was just too strong.

"What?" Madoka snarled, looking up at the 6'2 man. She finally yanked her arm away from his grasp and glared up at him.

"You are my secretary, Ms. Amano, and you will do what I say." Gingka growled as he looked down at the younger woman. "I've had it with your disobedience and disrespect towards me! If I tell you not to see that man, you will not see that man! Understand?"

She bit her lip trying to keep herself from screaming at him. After all, she didn't want to lose her job. _When was it his job in deciding who I see or not? _Madoka thought angrily. _You aren't the one to decide who I see or not! _She screamed inside her head, thinking it best that she didn't voice it.

Gingka was close enough that Madoka could feel his warm breath on her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. _He may have tempted me enough to have me in his bed once before, but I was drunk, I didn't really want him…did I? _She pushed aside her other thoughts, realizing that she actually was turned on by his demanding voice… Shaking her head, Madoka put on a fake smile for her CEO.

"Yes, sir," She sneered before storming out of the office, knowing that his golden eyes were on her the entire time.

**If this confused you guys, don't worry, Gingka is not abusive. I would never write that! Haha :) Let me know what you guys think! I'll be posting the first chapter soon. And chapter 12 of A New Start will be posted very soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. **

**Enjoy X.**

**Chapter 1**

_"__Madoka Amano!" _

Madoka was yanked out of her deep sleep at the sound of her name being called. She jumped into a sitting position, papers going everywhere from her desk. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her heart from racing any longer.

Standing in front of her desk was her best friend and co-worker, Hikaru Hasama with two cups of coffee. Madoka glared at her while she set down the coffees.

Madoka and Hikaru knew each other for about 8 years, going to high school together and soon college. After the two had graduated, they both applied for secretary jobs for the largest stock company in Metal Bay City, Hagane Corporations. And for 2 years, the two have been secretaries for managers of each branch. For Hikaru, her boss was Kyoya. And for Madoka, her boss was Tsubasa.

"Can I help you?" Madoka asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "I'm a little busy with work."

"Yeah, cause you looked like you were working _hard_." Hikaru responded with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously, I'm surprised you were sleeping." She sat down on Madoka's desk, taking a sip of her coffee. "I got the coffee on the 8th floor. It's the best."

Getting up, Madoka pulled down her pencil skirt and picked up the papers that went flying. "You're an over achiever, Madoka. It's not like you to sleep at work. Unless you had an awesome night last night." Hikaru said with a wink.

"No I didn't sleep with anyone last night, Hikaru. You're such a pervert." Madoka replied, stacking her papers. After organizing her desk, Madoka smoothed down her brown hair that must have gotten messy in her short slumber on her desk.

"What?" Hikaru asked. "If I slept with someone, you'd be the first one I'd tell!"

"I didn't sleep with anyone, Hikaru!" Madoka groaned, placing more papers on her desk. "I haven't slept with anyone since…since-"

"Haru?" Hikaru pondered, peering at her best friend curiously.

"Don't say his name!" Madoka sat back down, immediately becoming uncomfortable at the mention of his name. Bad memories swirled up inside Madoka's head…_All of the kisses, hugs, giving herself to him, was all for nothing… _Shivering from the bad memories, Madoka shook her head. "I didn't sleep with anyone last night. I've just been stressed out about this CEO thing. It's an important interview for me and if I get to work for the CEO, I'd get a huge raise! I really need the money!"

"Oh right, right." Hikaru nodded, remembering the secretary opportunity for the CEO just opened up. "Because working on the top floor of this gigantic, 30 level building is a raise." Madoka rolled her eyes as Hikaru continued. "The old secretary was fired. What was her name? Chi Chi? Le Le?"

"Mei-Mei." Madoka answered, crossing her legs. "We went to high school with her, remember? She was in our cheerleading squad."

"She was?" Hikaru pondered that for a few moments before shaking her head. "Nope. Don't remember her at all."

"What is this really about, Hikaru? Isn't Kyoya, _your boss,_ supposed to see you soon?" Madoka thought aloud as she began to type away on her computer.

"He can wait." Hikaru brushed him off, and got up from the desk, a wide smile on her lips. "I'm taking you to the new club down the street tonight. It's supposed to be _amazing._ Good drinks, great dancing, _sexy guys! _It's gonna be so much fun!" Jumping up and down, Hikaru gasped. "And I'm totally setting you up! You are getting screwed tonight, that's an order! I'm picking you up at 8!"

"Hikaru! It's Thursday, not Friday! We have work in the morning! Not to mention my interview!" Madoka called after Hikaru who ran down the office hall and towards the elevator. "Hikaru!" She scoffed as Hikaru gave her thumbs up before entering the elevator.

Groaning, Madoka sat back down at her desk. Rubbing her temples softly, Madoka sighed. _What if I don't get this job? How am I supposed to pay for my apartment, clothing, and food? I'm in so much debt. _

"Looks like someone needs coffee." A deep, soft voice spoke up in front of her making her jump up softly.

She looked up, finding her boss, Tsubasa standing in front of her desk with a small smile. Straightening up, Madoka coughed awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry, Tsubasa. I've just been having a hard, stressful day, I understand if-"

"Madoka, it's fine, really." Tsubasa smiled, setting down his planner that Madoka always wrote in when they needed to go to important meetings. "We need to attend a big meeting with all of the bosses of each branch _and _the CEO. You want the job for Mr. Hagane, right? Impress him by taking excellent notes!" Tsubasa walked into his office before calling over his shoulder. "It's going to be a _great _day, Madoka! I just know it!"

* * *

><p>"Have you got the planner?" Tsubasa asked nervously as the two rode the elevator up to the 30th floor of Hagane Corporations.<p>

Madoka nodded and held it up. "I need to take amazing notes for tomorrow's interview."

Laughing, Tsubasa nodded. "Good. I have to say, if you get this job I'm gonna miss you as my secretary. You were amazing as my assistant!"

Smiling, Madoka replied. "It's not like I'm working somewhere else. I'll just be a few floors up."

"Have you ever met Mr. Hagane?"

Shaking her head, Madoka shrugged. "I guess I've never needed to see him. I've just worked on the little things of the company not the big things that involved the CEO."

"I actually went to high school with him. Total football player. #1 Quarter back. Females state that he's gorgeous. You're single, right? Now's your chance to impress the business guy." Tsubasa smiled before walking out of the elevator. "Now, let's get this meeting over with."

They walked into the large conference room with most of it already filled up with branch managers and a few receptionists. The long, oak table lay right in the middle of the room, with comfy looking, navy blue seats accompanying. To the front of the room was a large, flat screen TV. And to the side, were large windows that showed the beautiful view of Metal Bay City. Madoka, feeling a bit intimated by this room's size, quickly trailed behind Tsubasa who took a seat at the end of the table.

Right when they sat down, everyone instantly became quiet, making it seem like someone very important walked in. The door to the conference room opened, and _he _walked in. The moment Madoka laid eyes on him, she lost her breath completely. He was _insanely _good looking. He had to be about 6'2 and well-muscled. Gulping, Madoka's eyes trailed down at his suit, noticing that it was tailored nicely and fit him _well. _He was wearing expensive looking shoes, black dress pants, and a tucked in white button-up, a black vest over the white button-up and a black suit jacket over the black vest. He wore a red tie and a red handkerchief that was tucked nicely into his outside chest pocket of his suit.

He had gorgeous golden eyes, tan skin, and tousled dark red hair.

"Wow," Madoka said quietly, her heart racing against her chest.

Madoka caught the eye of Hikaru who was sitting across from her, next to Kyoya. She slyly pointed to Mr. Hagane with wide eyes and gave Madoka thumbs up while mouthing 'HOT.'

He stood at the front of the room and waited for the men to quiet down. Every woman in the conference room was already quiet, stopping everything they were doing to look at him. Including Madoka. But for some reason, he didn't seem to notice all of the attention the females were giving him. Instead, he had a very serious expression on his face, ready to start this meeting.

Madoka, completely unaware that she was still staring at him, dropped her pen loudly. She mentally screamed the moment his golden eyes landed right on her. Blushing deeply, Madoka quickly bent down to pick it up and avoided the intense gaze of the CEO.

_How am I supposed to be his secretary with him right in the other room? I won't be able to focus! _

"The purpose of this meeting is to make sure each branch of this business is not failing their duty."

Madoka crossed her legs at the sound of his deep and authoritative voice, giving her an immediate, strong feeling of ecstasy. Rubbing her lips together, Madoka stared at the planner on the table, too scared to even meet his tempting eyes.

_He probably didn't even notice me! _Madoka told herself, trying to stop herself from acting like a love-struck little girl. _He probably has a lover. How can someone like him _not_ have a lover? _

And so Madoka sat through the entire meeting, completely and utterly sexually frustrated by the man conducting the meeting. She took notes for her boss Tsubasa who seemed to notice how uncomfortable she was the entire time. He glanced over at her occasionally with a worried expression but she would just nod to him, completely quiet.

The moment the meeting was over, Madoka shot up from her desk and tried to walk out as quickly as possible to freeze the moment Tsubasa called for her.

"Madoka, do you want to come here for a sec?" Tsubasa smiled, staying behind while everyone left. "You have to meet the CEO."

_OH GOSH. _Madoka screamed inside her head but nodded to her boss before walking to him and Mr. Hagane slowly.

She chewed on the bottom of her lip nervously as she looked up at Mr. Hagane who was looking down at her with a slight smile.

"This is my secretary, Madoka Amano. Ms. Amano is going to have an interview with you tomorrow about the opening secretary job for you, Gingka." Tsubasa smiled, gesturing towards the 23 year old who stood completely still.

_Stop chewing your lip, its unprofessional! _Madoka scolded herself but stopped the moment Gingka's golden eyes landed down at her lips and then slowly look back up at her, a fiery emotion burning in his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Madoka Amano." Gingka stuck out a large hand, shaking it with her small one. "I'm Gingka Hagane."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hagane." Madoka spoke, her voice weak and shaking slightly.

_Aw man, I'm totally ruining my chance! _Madoka thought, chastising her stupid feelings.

"I look forward to meeting with you tomorrow." Gingka smiled, sending butterflies down the woman's stomach. "Tsubasa tells me you are an excellent secretary."

"Thank you." Madoka spoke up, more clearly and loudly.

"Well, I need to go but it was very nice meeting you, Madoka." Gingka nodded a goodbye, grabbing a few papers and walking out of the conference room without a look behind.

"You guys will get along." Tsubasa commented as the two made their way out of the conference room and towards the elevator.

Glancing over to the large office that belonged to Gingka and was down the hall, Madoka pushed her hair back behind her hair in a nervous way. "I hope so."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. :) It's a bit more mature than A New Start, but it's not M material. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**The next chapter of this and A New Start will be up soon! X. **


	3. Chapter 2: Alcohol and Regrets

**Really sorry about the wait, but hopefully this chapter will make it up! :) Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters! **

**Enjoy X.**

**Chapter 2**

At 6 o'clock, Madoka said goodbye to Tsubasa and made her way towards her car. Madoka sighed, finally able to go home after the long, very eventful day at work. _A movie sounds nice…_She thought to herself as she ran a hand through her curled hair.

The only sounds other than the cars outside were her heels clanking against the cement. Madoka stopped the moment she heard other heels clink against the cement at a faster rate than hers. She looked up just in time to see Hikaru run towards her with a huge smile on her face. "Careful." Madoka laughed, seeing Hikaru slightly trip.

"I'm a pro at this, don't worry." Hikaru stated, gripping Madoka's shoulder for support to stop herself from tripping. "Are you ready to party tonight?!"

"Hikaru, I don't know-"

"You are _not _bailing on me! I won't allow it!" Hikaru shook her head as the two walked towards their cars that were parked right next to each other's. "It is our chance to dress and dance like a slut and still get some hot guys!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Madoka opened her car door. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Whatever. We are still doing this." Hikaru replied, opened her car door. "That is why, we are going shopping!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now." Hikaru rolled her eyes, pointing to herself and Madoka. "We need to look _hot _tonight."

"You do realize we're 23, right?" Madoka leaned against her car, folding her arms. "It's not like we need to dress like we're meeting _the one _tonight."

"Hey," Hikaru smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Anything could happen."

Groaning, Madoka started to get into her own car. "Fine, I'll follow you to the mall." _So much for the movie tonight…_Madoka grumbled to herself as she started her car.

* * *

><p>After shopping for about an hour, the two girls headed back to Madoka's small apartment to finish getting ready. "You are totally wearing <em>this one."<em> Hikaru smiled as she brought out a black dress that they bought at H&M.

"I'm not wearing that!" Madoka groaned, sitting down on her bed. "It shows more skin than I'm comfortable with!"

"Who cares? It's a _club_! At least try it on!" Hikaru threw the dress into Madoka's arms and shoved her into the bathroom.

"Ugh, I hate you so much." Madoka grumbled as she held the small black dress in her hands.

"You love me." Hikaru laughed looking at her own red dress she bought.

Madoka slipped on the black dress that hugged her body very tightly, ended right under her bottom, and had a sweetheart neckline. Madoka stepped out and waited for Hikaru's opinion.

Hikaru glanced up from her dress and her mouth immediately dropped open. "Oh my gosh, Madoka!"

"It's a little too short." Madoka observed as she tried to pull it down. "I feel like if I bend down, you'll see my butt!"

"Well men will _love _it. You are definitely wearing that!" Hikaru clapped her hands together in excitement. "It's time to do your hair and makeup!"

"I feel like a slut." Madoka muttered as she sat in front of the mirror as Hikaru began to do her hair.

"You look gorgeous, Madoka. Why can't you admit it to yourself that you're gorgeous?"

"Because I'm 23 and I've only ever had 2 real relationships with guys."

Hikaru smiled as she began to curl Madoka's hair. "Well, tonight, I _know _that it will all change."

* * *

><p>Gingka Hagane sat in his office, completely buried with work. It was around 8:30 at night and the CEO hasn't even been home yet. Almost all of the lights were off in the large building of Hagane Corporations, except for his office and a few other bosses working late.<p>

Sighing, Gingka signed off yet another piece of paper when Kyoya, his best friend and colleague, walked in. Sitting in the chair in front of his large, oak desk, Kyoya sighed.

Gingka kept working quietly, expecting Kyoya to speak up. After a few moments of silence, Kyoya finally spoke what was on his mind. "I wanna go out."

"Then go," Gingka stated, not looking up from his work. "It's not like I'm in charge of your social life."

"I want to get drunk and meet women. And you're coming with me."

Stopping his work, Gingka looked up at Kyoya with raised eyebrows. "Why?"

"You need it. _Bad." _

"I'm perfectly fine, Kyoya." Gingka grumbled as he looked back down at his work.

"You've been cooped up in this office all day. And I have too. So, to celebrate our excellent work…We are getting laid."

"It's Thursday not Friday, Kyoya. We have work tomorrow. And I have to get all of these interviews done to find my new secretary tomorrow."

"And clearly you need it." Kyoya rolled his eyes as he stood up from the chair. "C'mon, we're 25; we deserve a little fun. What ever happened to the ladies' man I knew for 8 years?!"

"Kyoya I haven't changed at all." Gingka responded, his eyes still glued to his work.

"Really," Kyoya folded his arms. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Last week." Gingka shrugged casually as if it didn't even matter. "Some receptionist on the 2nd floor. It was a _very_ late and stressful night."

Laughing, Kyoya walked towards the office door. "Yeah, you really haven't changed. C'mon, it'll be nice. Think about all the beautiful girls we could meet!"

Sighing, Gingka leaned back in his chair and looked at his best friend. Kyoya raised his eyebrows, waiting for his final answer. Shaking his head, Gingka got up and grabbed his jacket. "Fine. But only a few drinks, I need to be at work at 7."

"To The Wolf Cave it is." Kyoya smirked as the two left Hagan Corporations.

* * *

><p>The music that was being played was loud and energetic, white and black lights moved around the club giving it a fun and wild atmosphere. Sweaty, drunk bodies pressed up against each other as they danced all out on the dance floor while others sat down on the couches near the walls, kissing or speaking to each other. There was one long bar to the right of the club that was crowded with both men and women.<p>

Two best friends sat at the bar, just coming from dancing, surrounded by alcohol. All too soon, the two females got drunk as quick as possible.

"I need to stop." Madoka hiccupped as she watched the bartender pour yet _another _drink. "We have work in the morning."

"Who cares about work? We can just drink coffee in the morning." Hikaru laughed, spinning in her seat. After drinking a few more drinks, Hikaru bounced in her seat, completely drunk. "I want to go dance." Getting up, Hikaru pulled down her red dress. She stumbled slightly but caught herself and laughed. "Care to join me?"

Shaking her head, Madoka pointed to her drink. "After a few more."

Laughing, Hikaru patted the 23 year old woman's shoulder. "Don't drink too much or you'll end up regretting something tonight."

"Like that'll happen!" Madoka called over her shoulder as Hikaru walked towards the dance floor. She smiled softly before downing the rest of her drink. Sensing someone sitting down next to her, Madoka turned her blue eyes to the left.

A very handsome man, around the age of 24, with brown hair and beautiful green eyes, sat down next to her with a cocky smirk. "Why is a beautiful woman like you sitting all by herself?"

"Waiting for a man like you to join me." Madoka smiled, noticing his beautiful features. She tried to sit up straighter at the presence of such a man but failed because of the alcohol in her system.

Sliding in closer to her, the man's eyes wandered over Madoka's face and body. Smirking, the man glanced up at her. "Sam. Sam Peters."

"Madoka." Madoka replied, looking into his green eyes.

"Do you want me to buy you a drink?" Sam asked, looking down at her empty glass.

"I'd like that, thank you." Madoka smiled as Sam called over the bartender.

And so the two continued their casual conversation as they slowly got even drunker. It seemed as if they knew each other for years, the two were acting so close. Perhaps it was because of the alcohol, or perhaps it was the fact that the two were very lonely and had already gotten very appreciative of each other's company.

Realizing that Madoka had a friend who came with her, she glanced over at the dance floor to see Hikaru dancing with a random man. Catching her eyes, Madoka raised her glass as if saying 'nice choice' with the hot man she was dancing with.

She turned back to see Sam lying down a few bills. She slightly pouted, watching him rise up. Noticing her gaze, Sam placed a kiss on her cheek.

"It was great meeting you, Madoka. I hope we can see each other very soon." Madoka smiled in response as she watched the very handsome man walk out of the bar. _Why do I lose every guy I like? _

Across the bar sat two older, very handsome, men in fitting suits and drank glasses of scotch. They spoke to each other softly, not noticing that literally almost every female that walked by gawked at them.

Finally, a woman with enough confidence walked up and began talking to both men. The man that sat on the right soon stood up with her and walked away, leaving the other handsome man to himself. Shaking his head, the man smiled as he took another sip of his scotch.

Noticing the man across the bar, Madoka furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at him drunkenly. The young woman swore he looked familiar, like she's met him before. Because of the alcohol in her system, Madoka shrugged it off and took another gulp of her drink.

Standing up, Madoka fixed her curled hair and walked towards the dance floor to find her friend. She stumbled through the crowd, unable to really stand on her heels, as she glanced around with blurry vision. "H-Hikaru?" Madoka slurred out, her voice dying in the loud music.

Bumping into multiple bodies, Madoka tried to sneak out, determined for another drink. Feeling someone's heavy body bump her back, Madoka stumbled forward. Her eyes naturally closed, knowing that any second her body would hit the ground.

Feeling the wind being knocked from her, Madoka gasped as she hit, not the floor, but another hard surface. She felt large, warm hands hold her shoulders, keeping her from falling.

"Sorry…" Madoka mumbled, her eyes still closed from the expected fall. Opening her eyes, Madoka glanced up and blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus. She stopped the moment her eyes met a pair of the cruelest and most gorgeous golden eyes she has ever seen.

Madoka stared at the man in front of her, unable to stop herself from looking away. _It was the same man from the bar earlier…The man who looks so familiar but I can't put my finger on it! _Her thoughts invaded her drunken mind as her lips slightly parted, completely taken back from the handsome face before her.

Intense, golden brown eyes burned into her own as he kept his large hands on her small shoulders. He was tall, around 6'2, very fit and wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

"Careful," He nodded, finally lifting his hands from her shoulders. She slightly wobbled on her feet, his strong hands not holding her anymore. Madoka continued to stare up at him, completely mesmerized by his looks.

She swore his own eyes trailed up and down her body but she couldn't be sure, she was as drunk as can be. Gulping, Madoka finally came to her senses and shook her head. "T-thank you…"

Madoka dampened her dry lips with her tongue and turned to walk away. She stopped when she heard him speak. "You're welcome. But be careful next time; you might not be so lucky."

She avoided the man's gaze, afraid that she might catch herself gawking at him once more. Madoka nodded in response, chewing on her bottom lip. Turning, she started to walk away when she felt him reach and grab her arm gently.

Madoka gasped in response, her skin tingling uncontrollably as he slowly turned her around to face him. "Can I buy you a drink?" The man asked, placing his hands in his pockets as he stared down at her, his eyes fiercely blazing into hers.

"Uh…" Madoka looked over at the dance floor to find Hikaru was nowhere to be found. Rubbing her lips together, she turned back. "I-I've had a bit too much to drink…"

He smirked slightly before nodding. "I'll see you later then." Madoka took a deep breath as she watched him turn and walk the other direction.

"B-but!" Madoka called out, unable to control her actions or feelings. He turned around, his golden eyes immediately meeting her blue ones. "I do…need a ride home. Would you mind?"

His smirk widened a bit, making Madoka die and go to heaven. Hiding her feelings towards him, she took a deep breath, waiting for his answer. "Okay." She froze the moment he spoke. _He…actually said yes?_

Holding out a hand, the man waited patiently. Reaching out hesitantly, Madoka bit down on her bottom lip. _This is wrong…very wrong…Don't do it, Madoka! Don't get in a car with a stranger! You've already made so many bad decisions tonight! _Ignoring her thoughts, which seemed to be the only thing not drunk, Madoka took his hand, feeling an immediate spark shoot through her body.

As the man led her out of the bar, Madoka looked back desperately trying to find her friend. Not seeing her anywhere, Madoka sighed as she trailed behind the older man, their hands still intertwined. _Just blame the alcohol…_Madoka thought as they walked towards his car. _If you were sober, you would never do this… _

The man opened her door, expecting her to get in. He stared at her surprised when she closed it and leaned against the door with her back. "I've already made so many bad decisions tonight…" She mumbled, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. "So…one more wouldn't hurt."

Almost as if he read her thoughts, the man stepped closer to her. She reached for his tie and slowly pulled him closer. Her body immediately ignited on fire the moment his body pressed against hers. Gulping, Madoka slid her arms around his neck as he leaned down towards her. His hard chest pressed against hers as his eyes grew darker with emotion.

Madoka quit breathing altogether the moment his lips captured hers. She fell into shock as his mouth moved perfectly against hers, his hot tongue prying her lips apart. Madoka pushed her hands through his hair as he gripped her hips, pulling her even closer to him. Madoka moaned against his lips, unable to help it as tingles spread throughout her whole body.

It took everything she had to pull her mouth away from his and gasp for air. A kiss like that literally took her breath away in an instant. And she wanted _more. _He bent his head further and started kissing alongside her jaw. He grazed against her throat, his hot kisses started to slowly drive her insane.

_Don't do this, Madoka…You're not this type of girl…_Madoka's thoughts whispered to her in the back of her head but they immediately disappeared the moment their lips connected once more. Wild ecstasy scratched at the bottom of Madoka's stomach, wanting more and more of the man she was kissing. She knew that if they continued any further, she would go home with him tonight and continue what they had started here. Suddenly, Madoka completely forgot about the alcohol she had drank, Hikaru probably looking for her in the club, or the important work interview tomorrow. All she wanted was him, _all of him._ And she knew he wanted the same thing.

Madoka finally came to the conclusion in her head: _One more mistake wouldn't hurt…It's not like this decision is going to affect me later… _


	4. Chapter 3: The Horrible Interview

**Chapter 3 **

Madoka awoke with the most frustrating headache she had ever had. Groaning softly, Madoka moved her hair away from her face and rubbed her temples. "I should not have drank that much alcohol…" She mumbled to herself.

Opening her eyes slowly, Madoka squinted against the sun that slowly rose through the windows. She licked her dry lips that were swollen from all the kissing last night. The woman furrowed her eyebrows, realizing that those weren't her windows…This wasn't her room…_This wasn't her bed!_ Madoka quickly placed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

_Oh no…! _Madoka mentally scolded herself for making such a big mistake last night. _Why?! Why couldn't you just walk home?! Or wait for Hikaru?! _

Taking a deep breath, Madoka slowly looked towards the right of her and froze. _Yep, it was definitely the same guy last night._ Trying to not distract herself from his incredibly fit and sexy back, Madoka quietly slipped out from the covers, put on her bra and underwear, and gathered her dress, heels, and purse.

After putting on her dress, Madoka tiptoed from the bedroom and towards the front door. Maneuvering herself around the incredibly large and expensive condo, Madoka glanced around for the front door. Seeing the large door, she softly sighed with relief. Gathering a stronger hold on her heels and purse, Madoka glanced towards the table right next to the front door and immediately froze. There were 4 pictures sitting on the table, revealing who lived here. _And who she slept with last night… _

The familiar tousled dark red hair…The tan skin and golden brown eyes…Her mouth immediately gaped as she stared at the pictures. Her heart hammering against her chest at the realization of who it was, Madoka squeezed her eyes shut. _This can't be happening…I did not sleep with him…I did not sleep with the CEO! I did not sleep with Gingka Hagane! _

Before she could have a panic attack, Madoka opened the front door and walked out, leaving no sign of her or what happened the night before. Putting on her heels, Madoka ran down to the elevator and avoided the gazes of multiple rich people obviously judging her.

She ran a hand through her messy hair as she waited for the elevator to hit the lobby. Placing a hand over her mouth, Madoka shook her head. The 23 year old knew that the rich people in the elevator were staring at her like she was some sort of prostitute, but that was the least of her concerns.

_Did I seriously…sleep with the CEO?! The man who is going to interview me for the secretary job TODAY?! The man who I might work for?! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! _Madoka thoughts ran wild throughout her mind as the elevator finally reached the lobby.

Stumbling out from the elevator, she squinted against the sun's rays. Her head felt like it was being hit by a hammer while being shoved into a large bell, but she didn't care for that at the moment. All she could think about was the gigantic mistake she made and how the heck she was going to get out of it.

Standing on the sidewalk near the street, Madoka whistled for a taxi. Once she was in, Madoka buried her head in her hands, avoiding any eye contact.

"Walk of shame, eh?" The taxi driver asked with the cock of his eyebrow. "One night stands are the worst."

"You have no idea." Madoka mumbled, rubbing her forehead as the hangover seemed to have gotten worse.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Who'd you sleep with?" The man asked curiously.

Usually she would question why the man was so nosy but right now, she needed to talk to _anyone. _"The CEO of the company I work for. Possibly my new boss."

The man's eyes opened wide at her comment. Laughing slightly, the taxi driver shook his head as he pulled up to Madoka's apartment. "That really sucks. Good luck, miss."

"Thanks," Madoka groaned as she opened the door and got out. Reaching in her purse, Madoka pulled out the money but the taxi driver shook his head.

"I don't need it," The man smiled politely. "Good luck with everything."

Madoka smiled with a slight nod before turning for her apartment. Once she was in, she kicked off her heels and fell on top of her bed with a grunt. "Shame on you, Madoka. Shame on you." She mumbled to herself.

Just in time, the alarm clock on her nightstand went off, signaling that she needed to head for work. Moaning, Madoka turned it off with her foot and lied there for a few more moments. "I'm so screwed."

Finally sitting up, Madoka rubbed her nose as she watched the sun rise into the sky. Running a hand through her hair, the woman wiped away a small tear that fell from her eye. _How am I going to get the job now? I'm gonna go bankrupt! I desperately needed that job, and of course I had to go ruin my chances! _

Feeling her phone vibrate on the bed, Madoka reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Well hello to you too, grumpy." Hikaru laughed softly through the phone. "Want to meet for coffee? By the way, I'm so _mad at you, Madoka Amano!"_ Madoka flinched at her tone. The hangover was not helping at all; she felt like sleeping the rest of the day. Or week. Or _year._ And completely avoid the situation that she had to face today at work.

"I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you contact me at all?! I thought you got kidnapped or something! I lost you for five seconds and you disappear! You are telling me _everything _when we meet up!"

"Not so loud, Hikaru." Madoka whispered, gripping the bridge of her nose. "I'm fighting a hangover."

"I told you, you shouldn't have drunk that much last night! You could've made a huge mistake!"

Madoka rolled her eyes; _but I did make a huge mistake last night. _Trying to forget about it, Madoka shook her head. "I'll meet you in 30."

"Okay." Hikaru concluded.

Getting up, Madoka took medicine to help with the hangover and quickly got ready. Curling her hair after the shower, Madoka quickly applied her usual makeup and made her way to her closet. Chewing on her lip, she tapped her foot against the carpet as she looked over all her options.

_What do I wear to an interview that says, 'please still consider me for the job even though I had drunk sex with you last night?' _Madoka's eyes then landed on a sky blue blouse. Shrugging, Madoka grabbed it and completed it with a black pencil skirt and black heels.

After she was ready, Madoka stared at herself in the mirror. "Don't screw this interview up. This is purely professional, so just act like it didn't happen…You can do that." Madoka nodded to herself before grabbing her things and heading out the door.

Putting on sunglasses, Madoka tried her best to avoid her incredibly painful hangover as she drove towards her and Hikaru's favorite coffee shop, Coffee Bean.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru…" Madoka groaned, looking down at her coffee. Madoka's head still hurt like crazy and secretly, her body was a bit sore as well. <em>What a night…<em>

"I know that face." Hikaru pointed towards Madoka, taking a sip of her coffee. "It's your 'I made a huge mistake and I don't know what to do' face! So…what did you do?! Was this mistake the reason you disappeared last night?"

Rubbing her lips together, Madoka peeked up at Hikaru through her eyelashes. Furrowing her eyebrows, Hikaru stared at Madoka for a few moments. _How am I supposed to tell my best friend I had the most amazing, completely drunk, sex last night with the CEO? _Madoka thought to herself.

"I did a bad thing." Madoka mumbled, picking at her blueberry muffin.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Hikaru replied but Madoka quickly shook her head. "You would never do a _bad thing. _It's just not like you."

"No, I did a _really _bad thing…" _Even if I enjoyed it so much… _

"Fine, I'm listening." Hikaru smiled, leaning closer to Madoka to hear her voice.

"What would you say, if I had too much to drink last night and kinda, sorta…kissed someone…?" Madoka chewed on her bottom lip. "But then it felt _really _good to kiss him so, one thing led to another and I had…sex with him…?" Her voice broke into a whisper as she placed her hands on her cheeks, even shocking herself by her statement.

Hikaru blinked, obviously not thinking that the situation was that bad. But then again, it could all change just by the person she slept with. Voicing her thoughts, Hikaru studied her best friend. "And the person you slept with is…?"

"Gingka Hagane." Madoka looked down at her hands, prepared for her freak-out.

"Wait…" Hikaru placed her coffee down and sat up straighter. "Gingka Hagane…why does his name ring a bell?!" Madoka looked at Hikaru, waiting for her to figure it out instead of saying it herself.

Hikaru immediately gasped before looking down at her best friend. Her purple eyes were completely wide with shock and realization. "Gingka Hagane…as in the _fricken CEO of the company we work for?! And the person you are going to see today for an interview to work for him?! That _Gingka Hagane?!"

Squeezing her lips together, Madoka nodded furiously earning a scoff and a long look from Hikaru.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Hikaru mumbled, staring at Madoka for an incredibly long time. "I…cannot _believe you!_ I mean, _Madoka Amano_, the girl who refuses to ever do anything remotely close to one night stands, had sex with the CEO." Sitting up straighter, Hikaru smirked. "So….how was it?"

"Hikaru," Madoka groaned, taking another long gulp of her coffee. "I'm not gonna tell you about that-"

"Oh come on," Rolling her eyes, Hikaru stood up along with Madoka. "I'm your best friend."

Looking around, Madoka took a deep breath as they walked towards their cars. "Fine…" Madoka waited until they were by their cars to continue their conversation. "It was…absolutely amazing."

"Really?!" Hikaru laughed, folding her arms. "Nothing compared to any of the other guys you slept with?"

"I only slept with one other man, Hikaru. But comparing Haru to Gingka…Gingka was ten times better." Madoka whispered, feeling completely dirty talking about this. "Anyway, I'm not talking about this anymore-"

"Are you sore anywhere?"

"Hikaru!" Madoka gasped, placing her hand on Hikaru's mouth. "We are not gonna talk about this!"

"So you are." Hikaru smiled mischievously. "Wow if he's that good I might need to-"

"Oh please shut up, Hikaru." Madoka groaned as she shook her head. "This is totally inappropriate-"

"Unless you call dibs on him, I'll back off." Hikaru shrugged, laughing at Madoka's reaction.

Shaking her head, Madoka looked across the street in thought. Hikaru raised her eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

"Fine, dibs." Madoka stated quickly before getting into her car.

* * *

><p>Madoka bounced her leg up and down as she stared down at the papers in her hand. Furrowing her eyebrows, Madoka pursed her lips. <em>Was this enough? <em>Madoka thought to herself, looking at the recommendations from her previous bosses and her resume.

She glanced up at the sound of a door being opened which made her blood immediately run cold. The woman before her walked out of Gingka's office with a sad expression on her face.

"Good luck," The woman stated to Madoka who only looked even more like a deer in the head lights.

Gulping, Madoka bit down on her bottom lip and looked down at her papers. She was the last woman going in for the interview; it was 5:30 on a Friday night, which meant that everyone was about ready to go home for the weekend. All day she tried to focus on her normal work but couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

All she could think about was the night before, Gingka Hagane, and the interview that may as well decide her fate in this city. Hikaru tried comforting her by saying things like, 'if you enjoyed it that much, I'm sure he did too. Maybe he'll pick you because of that?'

Shaking her head at the thought, Madoka looked over at the receptionist on the last floor who was staring at her.

"You can go in now." The receptionist stated before typing away on the computer once more.

Madoka gulped as her big blue eyes landed on the large doors that led to Gingka's office. Taking a deep breath, Madoka stood up slowly and walked. She reached for the door knob hesitantly, immediately holding in her breath.

_I don't know if I can do this…_Madoka thought to herself, feeling her heart beat grow faster and faster. _No. Stop being a baby, Madoka! You want and need this job! It's purely professional and last night was a mistake! _

Feeling a surge of confidence, Madoka opened the door and shut it behind her once she walked in. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Madoka immediately recognized the same exact smell that was all over her last night. She tried not to smile,_ because it smelt incredible and brought amazing memories,_ but failed. Luckily, he wasn't even looking at her.

"Come in and take a seat." Gingka ordered, not even looking up from his work.

Trying to ignore the feelings that she felt once she heard his deep, husky, and demanding voice, Madoka walked in and sat down as quietly as possible. _Maybe he won't even realize it's me? We were both very drunk last night, how could he remember me? Then again, it was night to remember that's for sure…Wait, what are you saying?! Focus, Madoka! Focus! _

She glanced down at the nice and shiny, brown oak desk, noticing the expensive looking plate. _Gingka Hagane: Owner & CEO of Hagane Corporations. _

Madoka waited patiently for him to speak but he just continued working, without even paying attention towards the woman. She looked at him for a moment, noticing that even when he sat down, he had a powerful stance. The 23 year old felt intimidated by him, even if she was just sitting in his office.

"I assume you have your resume and recommendations?" Gingka finally spoke up, while his eyes were glued to a paper he was signing.

"Yes," Madoka stated quietly, worried that he might recognize her.

Holding out his left hand, Gingka waited while he continued writing something down. The moment her eyes landed on his hand, Madoka's heart raced remembering his hands all over her body last night. _Stop it…_Madoka scolded herself before handing him the papers.

After grabbing the papers from her, Gingka placed them on his desk and continued working. Pouting, Madoka watched as he paid no attention to her. _This isn't how an interview is supposed to go! _She thought before crossing her legs, impatiently waiting for him to continue with the interview.

A few minutes passed by, causing Madoka to inwardly growl at the man in front of her. _This is an interview, not the DMU! _

"This is an interview right?" Madoka spoke up, unable to hold in her fury any more. "I expected questions. Not just watching you work. I know you're the CEO, but that still doesn't give you the right to just ignore me the entire time I'm in here! I need this secretary job for the money and you ruined it for me by just sitting there working! I understand that you have been through a lot of interviews, but that doesn't make the last one, _my interview, _any different. I deserve your respect and attention!" Madoka immediately clamped her mouth shut, regretting the moment she even opened her mouth. _Oh no…Why would you do that, Madoka?! You can't say that to the CEO of the company! You just ruined it! The job is long gone!_

Biting on her tongue to keep herself from saying anything else, Madoka watched with wide eyes as Gingka slowly lifted his head. She stared into his golden brown eyes, worried that he might yell at her for saying such things. Madoka wanted to quickly apologize for acting out, but yet…she didn't…_He deserved everything! _

She softly whimpered as his eyes stared at her with intensity and such authority, it made her want to squirm and run away. Feeling the sudden desire she felt last night towards him, Madoka squeezed her legs together.

_You seriously can't be wanting him now…not right now! _Madoka scolded herself as she watched Gingka slowly lean back in his chair. She gulped as he folded his arms across his chest and stared at her with a blank expression.

"How long have you been working here?" He asked suddenly, his deep, demanding voice sounding throughout the large office.

"2 years…" Madoka answered in a suddenly small voice, much different from the one she used to yell at him.

"And when did you graduate college?" Gingka asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Taking back by the question, Madoka furrowed her eyebrows. "2 years ago."

"You're very young then, if you're right out of college." Gingka commented, as his golden brown eyes looked her up and down.

_I'm 23…_Madoka mentally commented before he spoke once more.

"Working here…has this been your only job?"

Rubbing her lips together, Madoka nodded quickly. _Does he want experience? I'm sure he does, who wouldn't? I'm not experienced; he's not gonna want to hire me! Then again…he's not even gonna want to hire me after that stunt I just pulled! _

Nodding slowly, Gingka studied Madoka for a few moments. Out of habit, Madoka bit down on her bottom lip as she waited. She watched, completely tense, as his eyes slowly made their way down to her lips. Madoka immediately stopped biting her lip, realizing that it may have looked unprofessional.

_You just keep ruining your chances…don't you? _Madoka mentally told herself.

She froze as she watched him stand up suddenly, revealing his 6'2 height and muscular frame. Madoka eye's followed as he made his way around his desk and across the room. Realizing that he was opening the door for her, Madoka stood up, completely defeated. Pouting slightly, Madoka's heart sank as she slowly walked up to him. Gingka stared down at the woman, holding the door open for her and waited patiently.

"Thank you for the interview, Mr. Hagane." Madoka whispered, looking up at him.

"I will look over your resume and recommendations tonight. If you get the job, you will be notified during the weekend." Gingka stated causing Madoka to nod once.

His eyes wandering, Gingka stated: "Have a good weekend, Ms. Amano."

Madoka turned around to face him but he had already shut the door to his office. _Great…_Madoka kicked the ground in defeat. Looking up, the woman noticed that most of the lights have been turned off. _Everyone must've left for the weekend…_

Wrapping her arms around herself, Madoka sighed. _I really screwed that up. _Collecting her things, Madoka walked out into the cold night. Buttoning up her jacket, Madoka looked up into the sky and noticed all of the clouds. Winter was coming, and it was coming soon. She usually was excited for the winter, but right now…she just couldn't commit herself to smile about it.

Wiping a small tear from her face, Madoka walked towards her car in a disappointed and depressive mood.

Little did she know that a certain man, still in the building on the top floor, was staring down at her through the windows. Sighing, the man shook his head as a small smirk grew on his face.

"You've certainly given me a lot to think about…" He whispered as he watched Madoka get into her car and drive away into the cold, dark night.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) The next one will be posted soon, as well as A New Start! **


	5. Chapter 4: Day One Part l

**Really sorry about the wait, but I hope you guys are glad that I'm updating! :D **

**I don't own the characters. And please excuse the typos! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4 **

The weekend was pure torture.

Completely caught up in the outcome of the interview, Madoka felt that there was no hope for her getting the job. Some other woman was bound to have a better interview than her. They were probably prettier; more experienced, and _didn't _sleep with Gingka the night before.

Throughout the entire weekend, Madoka kept checking her emails and phone calls, secretly hoping that she somehow got the job. She tried watching movies, eating, sleeping, exercising, but nothing worked. All she could think about was how bad the interview went and how she's gonna have to live in a box on the street for the rest of her life.

Pacing back and forth, Madoka tapped her cell phone on her thigh all the while humming to herself. Licking her dry lips, she glanced out towards the city view from her apartment window and sighed, seeing the sun slowly begin to set.

It's Sunday night. That's it, she's lost all hope.

Running towards her couch, Madoka opened up her lap top and checked her email for the 30th time that day. Seeing nothing, Madoka closed her lap top and leaned back on her couch. Folding her arms across her chest, Madoka stared at the blank T.V. screen in front of her.

"I'm never gonna get this job." She mumbled to herself, her lips growing into a pout. _Why did you have to yell at him during the interview, Madoka? You completely ruined it. _

Needing to distract herself, Madoka stood up, grabbed her black flats and jacket, and walked out of her apartment. Taking in a breath of cold air, Madoka buttoned up her jacket and walked towards her car.

The Christmas music blasting on the radio, Madoka drove towards her favorite coffee place, Coffee Bean. Her thoughts running wild, she tapped her thumbs against the steering wheel and kept an eye around the street. Maybe if she saw Gingka she could apologize…?

Madoka shook her head. That would not work; it would make her seem weak and fragile. No boss wants to hire a woman like that. Sighing, the 23 year old turned up the Christmas music and pressed her foot on the gas heading towards Coffee Bean.

Once inside, Madoka ordered her favorite hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon and sat down near the window. While taking a sip of her drink, Madoka typed away on her phone, telling Tsubasa the entire list of available secretary's for him, just in case she still got the job.

"It's, uh, Madoka, right?" A deep voice interrupted her work causing the woman to look up from her phone. She raised her eyebrows, expecting some random man, but stopped when she recognized him immediately. The electric green eyes. The brown hair. The signature smile.

_It's the guy from the bar!_ _Sam Peters! _

"Sam?" Madoka smiled; surprised that she actually saw the man again after that night. _And here I'd thought I would never see him again. _Madoka thought to herself as she stared up towards Sam.

Nodding, Sam smiled down at her, giving her immediate butterflies. "It's nice to see you again, Madoka. I was hoping I'd bump into you one day." Glancing down at the empty seat in front of her, Sam raised his eyebrows. "May I?"

"Of course," Madoka set her phone to the side and leaned in closer. Ignoring her racing heart, Madoka rubbed her hands together. "I'd thought I'd never see you again."

"After meeting you, I regretted not getting your phone number. You are a beautiful woman, Madoka. And it's a pleasure to get to know you." Sam took a sip of his coffee and fixed his tie he was wearing. Once he set down his coffee, Sam smiled at Madoka, his green eyes brightening with emotion.

Blushing, Madoka placed her hair behind her ear in embarrassment. "Thank you." Grabbing a piece of paper from her purse, Madoka jotted down her number. "Here."

Handing him the paper, the woman smiled shyly. She blushed even heavier the moment their fingers brushed against each other. "I'd love for you to call me." She whispered her blue eyes boring into his green ones.

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it the moment her phone started ringing. Cursing her phone, Madoka reached for it and stopped. The number was unrecognizable. She's never even seen it before! _Who was calling me? _

Furrowing her eyebrows, Madoka hit talk and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Madoka Amano?" A deep, raspy voice asked on the other line causing the woman to shiver deeply.

It was the same voice that haunted her thoughts every day and night. The same voice that whispered in her ear the night he made her his, because of the alcohol. The same voice that turned her on with every word he spoke. The same voice that belonged to the CEO of Hagane Incorporations. _Is this…Gingka? _

Coughing, Madoka smiled politely at Sam who smiled in return and mouthed 'I'll wait.' _What a sweet man. _She thought to herself before straightening out her posture, realizing that Gingka was still on the other line.

"Yes, this is she." Madoka stated weakly, her voice shaking with every word.

_Why was he calling me? Does this mean I got the job?!_

"This is Gingka Hagane. I'm calling because of the interview we had two days ago?"

She mentally wanted to run out the door screaming when all of the memories came flooding into her mind. She yelled at him during the interview…And he treated her like a child… It wasn't a good interview. At all. So, why was he _calling _her?

Her legs turned into jelly when she listened to his voice but she couldn't fall apart right in front of Sam. She had to wait until she got home to scream at herself for being so deeply attracted to the CEO. It was very wrong and totally unprofessional. _No matter what she felt. _

"Yes," Madoka mumbled, looking down at her hot chocolate as she waited for the deep voice to speak again. It made her feel…_alive. _It was as if he was a drug and she couldn't do anything without it. Shaking her head softly, Madoka bit down on her lip. _Stop it. You don't know what you're talking about. _

"I've called to inform that you were the best fit for the secretary job. Congratulations, Ms. Amano. You report to my office tomorrow at 7 am. Don't be late and be _prepared_. I'm a very demanding man."

Her mouth fell open the minute he hung up on her. That was very quick and rude. What's his problem? Is he bipolar or something? Or is he just very professional and serious?

_Wait…did I just get the job?! _Madoka stared at the phone, completely dumbfounded.

Sam's voice brought her from her crazy thoughts. "What was that about?"

Blinking widely, Madoka looked up at Sam and smiled weakly. "I…got the job."

Smirking, Sam looked down at her lips and then up into her eyes. "For what?"

"Working for the CEO for Hagane Incorporations." She whispered, staring at her phone as she felt her heart hammering against her chest. _She's gonna work for the man she slept with a few nights ago. The man she's gonna be forced to see every day. The man she can't escape from, who seems to get her feelings all tied together. She's gonna work for the man who she is very attracted to but couldn't admit it to anyone. _

"Whoa, working for Gingka Hagane himself?" Sam blinked in shock. "That's very big, Madoka. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah," Madoka laughed softly. Standing up suddenly, Madoka grabbed her drink and keys. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Holding up a hand, Sam smiled. "It's okay. I'll call you later, Madoka."

Kissing his cheek, Madoka waved goodbye before running out the door and towards her car.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming, I'm coming." Hikaru mumbled as she slowly walked towards the door. Yawning loudly, Hikaru opened the door and jumped back when Madoka came charging into her apartment.<p>

"I got the job." Madoka turned and stared at her best friend who had no make-up on and her hair was up in a messy bun. "I got the job!"

Hikaru gasped. "Wait, _what?!"_

"I was at Coffee Bean when he called me personally to tell me I got the job. I have to report to his office tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp. He said he was a very demanding man, which means-"

"Whenever he wants sex you give him it!" Hikaru but in, her eyes wide with excitement. "Oh my gosh, tell me all about it when he screws you hard on his desk!"

"Hikaru!" Madoka screamed, blushing madly. "I was gonna say that he needs a lot of work done and I have to help him with it! Goodness, is your mind always dirty?"

Shrugging tiredly, Hikaru walked into her kitchen while Madoka sat down at the counter. "I'm so scared. What if he fires me on the first day? What would I do?"

"Calm down, he won't fire you on the first day. He picked you out of tons of women so obviously he wants you as his secretary. You must've fit the job well." Looking up from a cookie she was about to eat, Hikaru winked. "Having sex with him worked."

Smacking the side of Hikaru's head, Madoka blushed. "Stop it!"

Laughing, Hikaru broke the cookie into two and gave one half to Madoka. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Madoka. You gotta text me the entire day and tell me _in detail _what happens."

"Believe me I will," Madoka smiled softly as she stared at the cookie in her hands. "Tomorrow's gonna be a _very _interesting day."

* * *

><p>Gripping onto her purse, Madoka watched as the elevator slowly made its way up to the top floor. "You can do this…" Madoka took a deep breath the moment the elevator dinged at 30.<p>

She walked right by the CEO's office and towards the break room to quickly grab a coffee to start her first morning working with him. She was nearly past the room when her name got called.

"Madoka Amano."

Her heart dropped at the sound of his voice. Slowing down her steps, Madoka looked back and stared at the open oak doors that led to his office. _Couldn't I get my coffee _before _I had to face you? _Madoka grumbled to herself as she pulled down her pencil skirt in nervousness.

"Come in here," Gingka ordered, his demanding voice filling up the entire floor.

Squeezing her eyes shut while she took a deep breath, Madoka turned back around and strutted into his office, stopping right before his desk. She mentally wanted to fall onto the floor; he looked even more handsome than before. _Why does he have to be so handsome?! It's gonna be the death of me! _

He looked at her through his golden eyes in a way that either made her want to kiss him right there or run away screaming. Gingka eyed her a moment before finally opening his mouth.

"Here's a pile of invoices that I need you to take care of right away. Your office is left of mine where I left my schedule for today, the files that need sorting, and some _necessities_ you need to be my secretary." Handing her a pile of papers, Gingka then handed her a black planner, and a mini laptop. "These are for keeping track of everything I need to accomplish like meetings or calls. You need to keep these by you, along with your phone, so I can contact you 24/7 with important information. You must answer at all times or so help me; I will come over to your house and make you write it down yourself. You must be prepared for late nights and different travels that you will be taking with me. I have a meeting today at 12 with a very important man, so I need you to escort him up to the conference room at the right time and welcome him. I do not want him to be uncomfortable in anyway or we will lose our sale. I will keep you informed through the day, so get everything done as quickly as you can. Understood?"

Shivering with fear, Madoka nodded once. "Yes, Mr. Hagane."

Eyeing her once more, Gingka turned and stared down at his computer. When Madoka didn't move, he looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"You seem perplexed." He mumbled, observing her.

"I…just have a question." Madoka held onto all of the papers, mini laptop, and black planner tightly. "Why did you hire me?"

"Didn't you _want _to be hired, Ms. Amano?" He asked, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding immediately, Madoka stopped and thought about it. After a few moments of thinking, she shrugged. "I just thought…I had a terrible interview. I mean, I yelled at you. And actually _really_ wanted to smack you."

"I hired you because you fit the job well." He answered, straightening up his blue tie. "You need the experience and I thought that this job would help you gain that." Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Plus it wouldn't be the first time a woman wanted to smack me."

Smiling softly, Madoka nodded once before turning and walking out of his office. She was almost out when he called after her again.

"Ms. Amano, could you get me a coffee on the 8th floor? It's the best; I need two creams and one sugar packet with it."

Madoka turned her head and noticed that he was back to typing away on his computer. "Yes, Mr. Hagane."

* * *

><p>Once Madoka got the coffee for her boss and hers as well, she made her way back to the top floor. She casually strolled into Gingka's office, which he didn't seem to mind, and set the coffee on his expensive looking desk.<p>

"Anything else, Mr. Hagane?" She asked as she stepped to the side.

"One more thing-"He started but there was a soft knock on the door, causing him to stop immediately. Gingka nodded towards Madoka, telling her to answer the door.

She took a few steps back the moment Kyoya strutted in. Smiling shortly, Kyoya placed a few papers on his desk and folded his arms.

"The reports are in on the west branch." He stated as he looked over at Madoka and gave her a once over. "Looks like you got your new secretary. She looks fit for the job."

Glaring, Madoka cocked a hip to the side. "I'm standing right here. You can't just talk about me when I'm here."

"Feisty too," Kyoya chuckled softly before turning back to Gingka and gave him a wink. "She's gonna be good company to keep on late nights."

Grumbling, Madoka made her way towards the doors when Gingka stopped her. "I need you to fax these papers, Ms. Amano. After that you need to get started on everything I assigned you." Taking the papers from him, Madoka gave Kyoya glare before mumbling: "Yes, sir."

She ignored the intense stares from both men and stormed out of the office, prepared to start on the piles and piles of work.

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading X. **


	6. Chapter 5: Day One Part ll

**Really sorry about the wait, but I made this chapter extra-long so I hope you enjoy it. :)It might be a bit intense for younger readers, so I would recommend you skip over it.**

**Enjoy! X.**

**Chapter 5**

Sitting down at her new desk, Madoka smiled. It was definitely a better office than the one she had before. She had her own room, for one, and it was bigger and more advanced.

To the right side, was a large oak book case pressed against the wall, filled with different types of books and folders. To the left were a sleek modern black couch and a clear table in front of it. Her desk was in the back of the room, right in front of the two large windows that showed the view of the city.

"This is great." She sighed as she leaned back on her comfortable chair. Looking around at the room, Madoka decided that she definitely needed to decorate. It seemed way too…_professional._ Not like home. It definitely needed some cute pillows or something. Deciding that she would stop by the store later, Madoka smiled. _It's gonna look so cute after I'm done with it! _

Remembering her work, Madoka logged onto the computer and started on the invoices she was assigned.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Madoka felt her fingers cramping up from all of the invoices she had to type into the computer. Leaning back on her comfortable chair, Madoka stretched out her sore body with a groan.<p>

She had already taken care of everything else Gingka assigned her, so all she had left were the painfully boring invoices. And she still had about 10 more to go.

After a loud yawn, she glanced at the clock on her computer and mentally screamed. It was 11:55. 5 minutes before the very important meeting Gingka informed her of. She was supposed to great the man coming at the front doors!

"Crap!" Madoka cursed quickly standing up, grabbing her iPhone and sprinting out the door. Looking to her right, Madoka sighed loudly seeing that his office door was closed, giving her just the right time to quickly leave towards the elevator.

She froze the moment she heard a soft giggle belonging to a woman come from his office. _Did he have a girl in there? _Staring at the closed door, Madoka couldn't help but feel twinge of pain as her heart squeezed at the sound of the girls flirty giggle.

Shaking her head, the woman scolded herself for being even slightly effected by that. Madoka turned back around and closed her eyes for a second before turning her focus back on her task.

Running in her heels, Madoka pressed the elevator door repeatedly and tapped her foot against the floor. Folding her arms, she stared up at the screen that said which floor the elevator was on. It was still on 4! _26_ more levels before it reached hers!

After about 2 minutes of waiting, Madoka growled. She turned, about to head for the stairs, when the elevator dinged signaling that it was finally here. Praising technology, Madoka quickly got on and pressed the lobby.

Once she finally got to the lobby, she ran towards the front doors and stopped. Madoka fixed up her hair and straightened out her back as she waited for the man to come walking in any minute. A minute later, an older man, around the age of 50, came strolling in with a cocky smirk on his aging face.

"Welcome to Hagane Incorporations," Madoka smiled politely but mentally wanted to punch the man in the face since he was clearly checking her out. "I'm Madoka, Mr. Hagane's secretary and I'll be escorting you up to the conference room."

"Excellent." The man's smirk grew, giving him an even jerkier appearance. "My name is Ken Honda. If I'd known a pretty little lady like yourself was going to escort me to the meeting, I'd definitely have dress better." Madoka wanted to vomit the moment he winked at her.

Turning, she walked towards the elevators with Ken walking behind her. Pressing the button, Madoka glared at the closed doors as she heard him softly moan. She noticed in the corner of her eye, his eyes wandering up and down her body.

Shaking her head, she stomped into the elevator and pressed 30. Madoka folded her arms as she watched the elevator slowly hit each floor one by one.

"So will you be escorting me back down after the meeting?" He asked suddenly, a devious expression in his blue eyes. "I'd love to take you out to lunch to thank you for such _great_ service."

Madoka smiled bitterly. "I'm sure my boss wouldn't allow it."

"Oh come on," Ken shook his head as he reached forward. Madoka stepped back as his arm reached across from her and pressed the stop button on the elevator. "What are a few minutes? You have time for me; Mr. Hagane can just wait."

Panic slowly hinting at her heart, Madoka pressed her back against the wall as the man turned and stared at her with a deep lust.

"Mr. Hagane is gonna wonder where you are." Madoka growled, as she pushed past him and pressed the start button again, however her hands were shaking with fear. "We can't be late."

She heard Mr. Honda laugh softly to himself as he took a few steps back. "Okay."

When the elevator doors opened with a ding, Madoka practically ran from the elevator and towards the office. She glanced behind her to see Ken strutting behind her, taking his own sweet time. Growling at the man, the 22 year old turned and ran into a hard surface with a thud.

She thought it was the wall, which would be incredibly embarrassing, but when she opened her eyes she found herself staring at a blue tie with a black suit jacket buttoned in front of it. Gulping, Madoka slowly looked up until she was practically staring at the ceiling.

She met a pair of serious golden eyes that were hinted with a sort of emotion that reminded her the night they shared a few days ago. Stepping out of the way, Madoka brushed off her skirt and avoided his intense gaze. Her heart screamed desperately to have his arms wrapped around her and his lips pressed against hers but she tried her best to hide the desire.

"He's here." She mumbled, gesturing down the hall where Ken came striding up.

"Mr. Hagane!" Ken smiled, extended his hand to shake with Gingka's. "It's been a while. Tell me, how is the little blonde you're seeing?"

Smiling sheepishly, Gingka shook his head. "Ended it a few months ago."

"Oh that's a shame." Mr. Honda shook his head; however a smile was still hinted on his lips. "She definitely was easy on the eyes." Looking over at Madoka, Ken smiled. "Almost as pretty as this little one."

Folding her arms across her chest, Madoka turned and walked down the hall to leave the two men. However, she heard Ken still talking about her, his loud voice ringing through the office. Huffing with anger, Madoka shut her office door and closed her eyes.

"This day could not get any worse." Madoka mumbled leaning her back against her office door while she listened to the two men talking before heading into the conference room.

Before she was going to head back to her desk, Madoka stopped, hearing someone not-so-quietly stumble down the hall. Opening her door, she peeked out and saw a pretty blonde hurrying to pull down her skirt.

The blonde quickly patted down her wild hair and looked behind her. Her red lip stick was smeared as if she were kissing someone intensely for a past few minutes. Meeting Madoka's blue eyes, the blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Mind telling no one?" The blonde asked with an annoyingly high-pitched voice. "My boss would kill me if he found out I went up to the 30 level to _meet _with Mr. Hagane. You're his secretary, right? Could you contact my boss, he's on the 2nd floor, and tell him I had to deliver some papers up on the 20th floor?"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes and tell her to do it herself, Madoka folded her arms. "How much do you come up here?"

_I guess our one-night stand was just a _one-night stand_. Nothing else; I can clearly see by the blonde trying to walk away when they clearly had sex just a few minutes ago. Does he do this often? Sees every girl in sight and flirts his way in between their legs? If so, I'd be so disappointed with myself for falling for his trick. Stupid, Madoka. _

"You're new here, aren't you?" The blonde smiled with her messy lipstick and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "The old secretary would see me every other week."

Mentally gagging at the fact that she comes up that much to…_meet _with Gingka, Madoka nodded. The blonde laughed softly and stepped up to Madoka. She was taller than Madoka by a few inches and stared down at her almost condescendingly.

"My name's Rina. You look like you just stepped out of college and you're a little_ too_ innocent so I'll make this as clear as possible: Every other week, I'll be meeting with Gingka to do some business. You could really just start calling us a couple."

_He slept with me a few days ago; I don't think he thinks you're a couple if he did that. _Madoka thought to herself, glaring at the older woman. "Fine. I don't care."

Stepping backwards, Madoka turned around and headed for her office to avoid Rina completely. Madoka stopped when Rina called after her.

"You shouldn't get in my way. So I'll stay out of yours."

Rolling her eyes, the 22 year old shut her office door and walked slowly to her desk. "I was wrong. It just got even worse." Madoka mumbled as she sat down on her chair and sighed.

_This was going to be a long day…_

* * *

><p>Finally, around 5 o'clock, Madoka signed out of her computer and collected her things. Grabbing the planner and new iPhone Gingka had given her, Madoka turned off her office lights. Walking down the hall, she gently knocked on the large oak doors and waited for his voice.<p>

"Come in," His husky, deep voice rang in her ears seconds after he spoke.

Trying to stop her shiver and racing heart, Madoka opened it and peeked her head in. "Is it okay if I head out now?"

Looking up from his computer, Gingka stared at Madoka for a few intense moments. "Let me speak to you for a second."

Holding her purse and jacket in her small hands, she walked into his office further and glanced around. _I wonder where Gingka and Rina did their…business… _Her eyes landed on the couch and then the other couch on the other side of the room. Ignoring the pang of hurt hit her heart, Madoka took a deep breath before finally focusing on her boss in front of her.

"Here's a list of things that I need you to add onto the planner and your phone. It's everything I need for this week and the next. I expect you to be here tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp. We have a busy day tomorrow; we have to go to a few other businesses and speak with the CEO and you're coming with me. Reserve lunch reservations for 4 since we'll be dining with a CEO and his secretary from another company. And next week, we'll be traveling to another town for a few days so I need you to reserve rooms at the hotel. Everything you need to know about that is in here." Handing her the packet of papers, Gingka nodded towards Madoka. "You have everything?"

"Yes," She mumbled, observing the papers. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Gingka was still staring at her. Madoka looked up after she was finished and met his eyes for a few moments before he turned back to his computer.

"Alright," He sighed as he began to type. "Do you have any questions?"

Biting down on her lip, Madoka shook her head but stopped. Noticing her hesitancy, Gingka cocked an eyebrow. Finally nodding, Madoka closed her eyes briefly before opening them. "Yes…uh, Rina…"

Tensing at the mention of her name, Gingka coughed awkwardly. "Yeah?"

"Will you guys be having _business meetings _often? 'Cause maybe I should just leave when she comes-"

"No, you don't have to." Gingka shook his head, looking back at his computer. "She's only been up here 3 times in the last 2 years. I'm sure she thinks we'll be having those meetings often but for me it's not happening. You don't have to worry about her."

Mentally sighing with relief, Madoka nodded. "Okay." Turning around, she started walking out before Gingka called for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Amano." Gingka softly stated, staring after her.

"You too, Mr. Hagane." Madoka replied, glancing back and sending him a polite smile. "Have a good night."

* * *

><p>The parking lot was nearly empty when Madoka walked out. There were only a few cars left as the sun began to set in the city. A light snow began falling down as Madoka headed around the corner of the building towards her car.<p>

Hearing heavy footsteps suddenly walk behind her, Madoka stopped. She was just about to put on her jacket when that sound stopped her. Watching her breath exhale from her mouth, Madoka felt her heart begin to race against her chest.

Another noise startled her once more causing her to quickly turn around. "Mr. Honda. What are you doing here?" She asked nervously as the older man stepped around the building and walked toward her.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to you before I left after the meeting." He answered casually, stepping towards her.

Madoka tried not to step backwards because it would show fear and weakness which was the last thing she would want him to see her feel. It would make him feel more dominant and more in charge. Even though he was older, Madoka was still young which meant she could probably run away from him. However, he was in shape for his age and she was in heels.

"Well you've said goodbye." She said with a forced laugh as she started to back up a step. She glanced around his shoulder to see if anyone was walking to their car. No one was outside except for them. Looking back at Ken, Madoka stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you want?"

"Here," Ken mumbled as he dug into his pocket and brought his wallet. Pulling out a 50 dollar bill, the blonde-haired man handed it to Madoka with a smug smile. "You can buy yourself some dinner."

"I don't want your money," Madoka whispered before slapping the $50 onto the man's chest. He made no move to catch it so it fluttered to the ground noiselessly. The young woman gulped as she watched the money fall onto the ground.

Ken chuckled. "If it's more money you want, than I can arrange that. I'm willing to spend a lot on you if it means I can screw your brains out."

Madoka's cheeks burned as she shoved him against his hard chest. "Don't talk to me like that!"

Unfortunately, Madoka was smaller than average size for a 22 year old and Ken was bigger than an average-sized man that Madoka's shove against him did absolutely nothing. Ken just laughed at her attempts and stopped her immediately with a grab on her shoulder.

Pushing her against the wall, Ken leaned forward. "You could be at the right price, little girl. And don't worry, babe. I'll make sure we both enjoy it. I'll leave you limping around for a week."

Trying to push past him, Madoka whimpered when he shoved her back into the wall. One hand held her in place while the other explored her body, groping her breasts.

"Stop it!" Madoka screamed, trying to knee him in the groin but his body pressed harder against hers. Ken's wet mouth immediately covered hers and tried pushing his tongue into her mouth. Breaking apart, Ken kissed her jaw down to her neck, sucking on it so hard it started to hurt badly.

She screamed but little of it carried because he swallowed most of the sound. Madoka twisted to get away but his weight was against her as he continued to capture her mouth with his.

Tears burned in her eyes and she squeezed them shut. _Dang it! I'm not going down like this! _

Suddenly his weight was thrown off of her and she blinked her eyes open to the scuffle that was playing out in front of her.

"You should keep your hands off unwilling ladies, Honda." A deep voice growled as the man shoved him into the wall.

"Hagane!" Ken choked out as he struggled on his feet; Gingka was a few inches taller than the man, younger, and a lot more muscular. He looked like a small mouse standing next to a powerful lion. "This is none of your business! I was just saying goodbye! She and I have an understanding-"

"It didn't appear as if you understood each other very well," Gingka hissed as he grabbed Ken by the collar and threw him onto the ground. Before Ken could stand up, Gingka pelted his face with a few knuckle-cracking punches. "Consider this your last warning, Honda. Stay away from women who don't want you-especially Madoka."

Madoka's already rapidly beating heart picked up in speed, not because of the violent exchange between the two men, but from the way Gingka said her name. It rolled off his tongue so easily; it was if he were meant to be saying her name.

_Stop being pathetic, Madoka. He has hundreds of other women who are begging for his attention. They're probably a lot prettier than me, more successful, more mature. He'd never feel that way towards me. So stop with these pathetic feelings. _

"Don't tell me she's got you too, Hagane." Ken Honda laughed as he spit out some blood. "She's definitely a hot piece but I didn't think she was your type. You seem more into the…_easy_ girls."

Ken was immediately shut up by another punch to the face. Groaning, Ken tried to stand up on his feet but couldn't. Landing another punch to his face, Gingka grunted with the strength he put into his attacks causing Ken to holler out in pain.

"Now get out. And I better not see you here or around Madoka _ever_ again. Or you'll be sorry." Gingka growled as he threw Ken up onto his feet.

Without pause, Ken bolted from the scene, not giving a second-glance behind him.

"Are you alright?" Gingka asked, glancing at Madoka up and down as if checking for obvious injuries.

Madoka nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little rattled…"

"Your, uh…your shirt." Gingka mumbled, his eyes glancing down at Madoka's chest.

Looking down, Madoka gasped seeing that her blouse was unbuttoned to reveal her plain black bra. Blushing madly with embarrassment, she quickly buttoned it up and glanced up at Gingka who placed his hands in his pockets.

Staring at her jaw, Gingka's expression darkened as he took out a perfectly pressed handkerchief from his pocket. "The next time something like this happens, there may be no one to help you. Ken Honda has sexually harassed a number of women and has paid them all to keep quiet and not go to the cops. I was taking a huge risk having a meeting with him and I immediately regret it."

Madoka opened her mouth to speak but gasped when he suddenly pressed the handkerchief to her jaw. Madoka winced as she felt a slight sting. "What?" She asked, confused as to why he was doing this.

"You're bleeding," Gingka mumbled, staring down at her. "It's a small scratch. He probably grazed it with his teeth or something. He seriously looked like he was going to eat you alive earlier."

Madoka flushed and shuddered at the memory of Ken's mouth and hands all over her. "I don't know why he did that. I've never seen him before and the moment he walked in, he started flirting with me." Scoffing, Madoka stared down at the ground. "I don't understand. I'm not the type of girl a guy would pay attention to."

"You don't know that," Gingka stated softly, secretly admiring her beautiful face as he continued to press the handkerchief on her jaw. "You may just not notice it when in reality…hundreds of men admire you from afar."

"How did you find me?" Madoka asked a quiver to her voice.

"I was walking out of the building when I heard your scream." Gingka explained as he backed away, handing her the handkerchief to keep. "I went to see what was going on but when I got here, Honda already had his tongue down your throat and his hands all over you."

"Thanks for that." Madoka mumbled, grabbing her purse and jacket. "I didn't know if I could have handled him myself. So thank you."

Nodding, Gingka walked beside her towards her car. "Of course."

Madoka was about to open her car door when she glanced down at her front tire. She watched in horror as the hole in the tire grew and grew, letting the air in it escape. "Oh, come on!" Madoka groaned, running a hand down her hair. "Why did this have to happen? This day just keeps getting worse!"

"I can get that fixed." Gingka stated, observing the flat tire curiously.

Placing her hands on her hips, Madoka shook her head. "No, I can't let you pay for it-"

"I insist." Gingka smiled softly causing Madoka to immediately grow quiet. Holding out his hand, Gingka nodded towards his expensive car. "I'll take you home."

Gulping, Madoka glanced down at her flat tire than back at Gingka. _It's starting to feel like déjà vu…._The young woman reached up hesitantly and grabbed onto Gingka's hand. Holding onto her bag, Madoka followed Gingka towards his car completely silent.

Holding the door open for her, Gingka smiled comfortingly as she got into his 2015 black Bentley. While he was walking around the car towards the driver's side, Madoka gripped onto her skirt as she looked around the familiar car. It looked the same when she went home with him. Nothing has changed.

She stayed completely quiet when Gingka got in and started the car. Madoka stared out the window trying to avoid the conversation the two were both inevitable to have. After a few minutes of silence, Gingka glanced over to his right at Madoka and spoke up, asking for directions to her house.

The snow fell softly on the ground as Gingka followed Madoka's directions to her small apartment. He kept making small talk, asking her if she was alright and if she enjoyed her first day working for him.

"It was definitely different from working with Tsubasa." Madoka replied, smiling at Gingka. "But I liked it. It was a challenge and I enjoyed it for a change."

"Good," Gingka stated as he turned into the parking lot to her apartment complex. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

Madoka mentally screamed when Gingka walked escorted her up to her apartment, completely enthralled in his gentlemen actions. After the two reached her apartment on the third floor, Madoka stopped just as she was about to open her door.

Turning, the 22 year old smiled. "Thank you for everything. I'm certainly grateful for the ride home and saving me from Mr. Honda."

Nodding, Gingka shoved his hands in his pockets. "Of course." Smiling, the 25 year old glanced down the hall and noticed a man about to walk into another apartment but he kept glancing over at them. Looking back at Madoka, Gingka leaned in. "Who is that?"

Noticing that the man hasn't moved, he just kept staring at her; Madoka bit her lip in fear. "He's one of my neighbors. His name's Jiro and he lives alone." Feeling her heart speed up in fear, Madoka gulped. "I've always tried to stay away from him. He creeps me out. Always stares at me, never speaks. He just…stares."

Looking over at the man, Gingka sent a glare that made Jiro immediately head into his apartment and slam the door shut. "Tell me if he tries anything." Gingka growled making Madoka blink in surprise.

_It's not like you have to protect me from everything. _Madoka thought to herself but nodded because her heart started beating fast for other reasons. Feeling the sudden urge to drag him into her apartment and kiss him like crazy, Madoka turned and opened her door.

"Thanks once again."

"Of course," Gingka sent another smile that made Madoka want him to just take her now.

_Seriously…He has the type of smile that makes girls _want _the condom to break. _

_Great. Now I'm thinking about condoms. _

_Condoms and Gingka. _

Shaking her head, Madoka quickly walked into her apartment to avoid her thoughts from going any further. Holding in her breath, Madoka waved goodbye to Gingka.

"See you tomorrow, Madoka." Gingka gave her yet _another _pantie dropping smile and walked down the hall.

Shutting the door, Madoka leaned against it with a sigh. "How can I work with him when I barely can even keep my thoughts together?"

The young woman suddenly backed away and stared at the door. An idea popped inside her head causing her to gasp in surprise but then moan in disappointment. _No, you shouldn't do that Madoka. It's wrong in so many levels. _Madoka scolded herself as she threw her bag on the couch and walked into her bedroom.

Biting down on her nails, she glanced over at her closet. Her eyes landed on a few dresses Hikaru bought her, Madoka held in her breath in thought.

_But maybe….one night wouldn't hurt? _


End file.
